Phantom of the Theater - GakupoxLuka
by AkikoKamui97
Summary: "apakah aku bisa menjadi bintang theater musikal itu?"


aaaa~ aku ngeship GakuLuka juga selain GakuKai sih u,u)~

trying to make serious ff here X"D

hope you like it :D

sorry for bad EYD and anything :"D

enjoy~

..

'Phantom of The Theater'

©YAMAHA - Crypton & Internet

...

Summary :: "apakah aku bisa menjadi bintang theater musikal itu?"

...

"Apakah aku bisa menjadi bintang theater musikal itu?"

"Kalau kau tak percaya, kenapa kau memanggilku?" Sosok lelaki berambut ungu panjang dengan topeng putih yang menutupi wajahnya menjawab pertanyaan gadis beraambut smokey pink itu dengan asal

"I-itu" Gadis itu tertunduk. Sedikit ketakutan dengan lelaki asing di depannya

"Jadi audisinya besok? Aku yakin kau bisa menang kok. Tapi ada syaratnya" Seringai licik tergambar di wajah lelaki bertopeng itu

"A-apa?" Gadis itu mendongak menatap irish merah lelaki berambut panjang itu sambil meremat kertas lirik yang berhasil mendatangkan pemuda itu didepannya

"Kau jadi milikku mulai sekarang"

...

Tokio 15.00

Angin dingin berhembus mengisi sore hari di kota Tokyo. Memainkan daun-daun maple yang beterbangan memperindah langit biru sore itu.

"Permisi". Ucap gadis cantik berambut smokey pink memecah kerumunan orang . ia terus berlari sampai langkahnya terhenti di depan gedung theater bercat merah maroon. Melonggarkan syal birunya yang senada dengan irish matanya, ia mulai memasuki gedung theater itu

"Luka-san! Kenapa kau baru datang. Cepat setelah ini kau harus tes vokal" Baru 2 langkah, gadis bernama Luka itu sudah dapat ceramah dari gadis berambut coklat yang sepertinya benar-benar menunggunya

"Maaf, a-aku"

"Tenangkan saja dulu dirimu" Menyodorkan segelas kopi, perempuan dengan cardigan merah itu menggandeng Luka ke backstage.

"Meiko-san?"

"Dia sainganmu, baru berumur 16 tahun. Aku sangat berharap kau dapat menang darinya" Ucap Meiko sambil merapihkan cardigan merahnya

"E-enam belas?" Luka mengintip dari balik backstage. Terlihat gadis berkucirdua yang sedang bernyanyi dan beradu akting dengan pemuda berambut biru tua

"Couple, skak mat kau Luka" Meiko mulai pesimis

"Dia juga sudah pasti tidak akan membantuku" Gumam Luka pelan. Mengingat perjanjiannya pada makhluk yang ia panggil dengan memberikan dirinya pada makhluk itu pasti akan sia-sia. Ia hanya diberikan kertas lyric yang hanya setengah.

"Kita persembahkan peserta ke-33 kita hari ini, Luka Megurine" Ucap sang pembawa acara

"Luka! Ini giliran kamu!" Meiko mendorong Luka memasuki panggung utama. Suasana penonton yang mulai asik sendiri dan bercerita tentang penampilan sebelumnya membuat nyali Luka makin menciut

"E-eto" Luka menengok ke arah Meiko bingung. Irish biru Luka mulai berkaca-kaca

"G-ganbatte Luka-chan!" Ucap Meiko, berusaha memberikan semangat kepada sahabatnya yang kini terkena demam panggung.

"Hhh~" Menghela nafas panjang. Menyambar micnya dan mulai menyanyi lagu yang sudah jauh hari ia siapkan. Bukan lagu yang semalam diberikan oleh makhluk aneh yang mengaku sebagai Phantom

"tsk.." Meiko menepuk jidatnya, melihat respon penonton yang notabene masih sibuk dengan obrolan mereka masing-masing

"Khh~" mulai mengekspresikan tubuh indahnya, tetap membuat para penonton sibuk dengan kepentingan mereka sendiri

**NGIIIINNNGG~**

Refleks, mic yang sedari tadi digenggam oleh Luka terjatuh. Tubuh gadis itu bergetar hebat. Buru-buru mengambil mic yang terjatuh untuk meminta maaf

"benar-benar tidak profesional"

"iya, bisa-bisanya ia ikut audisi ini"

"payah. Hahaha"

"..."Luka terddiam. Tertunduk, berusaha menutupi Air mata yang sudah tak dapat ia bendung.

"_Eyeline wo hiite mascara wo tsukeru. Shareta BAR ni hairu tame. Boku wa suit ni mi wo tsutsumi. Kimi no koto wo matteta~"_

"Ekh!" Luka tersentaak kaget. Bagaimana tidak? Kini sosok lelaki berambut ungu panjang sedang menyanyi sambil memeluknya. Membuat para penonton terdiam. Bertanya-tanya siapa lelaki itu.

"_Takai heel de senobi..Kiss no takasa mo au..Irotoridori no cocktail..Table no candle tachi ga..Tomadoi wo keshiteku_" Kali ini lelaki itu melepaskan pelukannya lalu menyodorkan tangannya ke arah Luka sambil tersenyum. Membuat siapapun tak dapat mengelak atas ketampanan lelaki berambut panjang itu

"_Otonabita shigusa..Itsunomani ka mitoreteru_~" Luka terbelalak kaget melihat sosok si 'Phantom' yang kini menyanyi di hadapannya. Berusaha seprofesional mungkin, Luka melanjut nyanyian yang sebelumnya di nyanyikan oleh sang Phantom dengan Lyric yang semalam di dapatnya"

...

**PROK PROK PROK**

Wajah cantik luka kini terhiass tangisan tak percaya melihat respon Standing applause sukses di lontarkan para penonton setelah melihat penampilan Luka dan pria berambut ungu itu.

"bodoh" bisik pemuda berambut ungu itu di telinga Luka lalu menggandeng Luka ke backstage setelah melontarkan senyum menawaannya pada para penonton

"Luka! Selamat ya!" Pelukan bahagia dari Meiko langsung menyapa Luka setelah gadis itu sampai di area Backstage "Ngomong-ngomong, dia siapa" tambah Meiko dengan berbisik. Berusaha agar sosok berambut ungu itu tak menyadarinya

"a-"

"Nama saya Gakupo, Kamui Gakupo. Anda dapat memanggil saya Gakupo. Salam kenal" potong pemuda yang ternyata bernama Gakupo itu sopan sambil menjabat tangan Meiko

"S-salam kenal juga Gakupo-san, a-aku Me-Meiko~" Ucap Meiko sedikit salah tingkah karena perlakuan pangeran berambut ungu kini

"Kau pasti teman baik Megurine-chama, aku harap kita dapat berteman dengan baik juga"

"C-Chama?" Luka menaatap irish biru turqouise Gakupo yang berbeda dengan irish malam itu

"hem~" Gakupo hanya tersenyum manis

"ah! Kalau tidak salah setelah ini yang tampil kembar lho~" Meiko mencoba mengalihkan pandangan Luka terhadap Gakupo. Ia tahu persis itu pandangan yang akan disusul kemarahan gadis berambut smokey pink itu.

"sepertinya aku harus kebelakang sebentar Meiko-san, ada yang harus aku bicarakan pada Megurine-donno" ucap Gakupo lalu menggendong sosok Luka masuk ke ruangan wardrobe. Tak peduli atas rontaan Luka yang meminta di turunkan

"hh~ dasar" Meiko tersenyum maanis, lalu kembali melihat panggung. Ke arah kembar blonde yang siap bernyanyi

...

"Chama"

"problem?"

"it's big problem, idiot!" Luka mendengus kesal atas tingkah pria berambut ungu di depannya

"ah~ ok, ok. Maaf untuk itu. Yang penting showmu berhasil kan?"

"tetap saja tidak, micku sampai jatuh"

"itu salahmu karena tidak menuruti kata-kataku kan? Bodoh"

"tsk!, kalau aku menang. Berarti mulai sekarang.."

"aku akan menjadi pasangan duetmu" Gakupo memotong perkataan Luka dengan seringai di wajah tampannya

"TIIIDAAAAAAAAKKKKK...!"

...

"manisnya~" Gumam Meiko pelan saat melihat penampilan si kembar blonde –Kagamine Rin & Len- yang sedang menyanyikan lagu berjudul Remote Control dengan dance manis ala mereka yang kadang membuat para penonton tertawa

"kau masih disini?" Suara berat seorang pemuda mengagetkan Meiko. Refleks, gadis berambut coklat pendek itu menoleh ke belakangnya

"K-Kaito?"

"hm~ sayang aku tak melihat penampilan temanmu itu. Banyak yang bilang bagus"

"ya, mereka memang perform dengan sangat bagus"

"dengan pria berambut ungu panjang? Phft~ aku takk yakin ia laki-laki tulen"

"hh~" Meiko hanya menghela nafas panjang meladeni sikap mantan teman sekelasnya yang dulu lugu, kini berubah 180° setelah hubungan mereka sempat rusak dan hilang selama 2 tahun.

"katanya juga perform couple kan? Pantaslah para penonton banyak yang suka. Mungkin mereka mengira itu _Yuri_? Phftt~" Kaito tertawa garing. Membuat Meiko makin tertekan

"Setidaknya tidak seperti performmu yang _pedophile_" gumam Meiko pelan

"Apa?"

"_nope_~" ucap Meiko lalu kembali berkonsentrasi melihat perform penutup dari si kembar Kagamine

"tsk~ ah! Miku-chan! Ayo kesini, siap-siap maju buat ambil hadiah" Kaito sedikit berteriak memanggil gadis berambut hijau toska yang dikucir dua agar menghampirinya

"ah! Iya Kaito-nii! Aku kesana sebentar lagi" jawab gadis di seberang sana. Membuat senyum tergambar di wajah Kaito

"see~? Dia sopan dan manis kan?"

_"so? Is it important to me?"_

"kenapa jawab begitu? Kau masih marah? Phft~ _Childish_" Kaito tertawa pelan. Tak menyadari bahwa luka di hati Meiko terbuka kembali

"Meiko-san!" panggil Luka sambil menghampiri Meiko "ini" ucap Luka sambil menyodorkan sekaleng soda pada Meiko "maaf membuatmu was-was tadi" Tambah Luka

"bukan masalah, ah! Kaito, kenalkan ini Luka" ucap Meiko. Mencoba berlari dari topik sebelumnya

"hm? Kaito, senang bertemu denganmu Luka-san" ucap Kaito lalu menggandeng sosok gadis berambut hijau toska yang kini di sebelahnya

"Luka, dan kau pasti Miku? Salam kenal Miku" ucap Luka sopan. Di sambut senyuman manis gadis berambut hijau toska bernama Miku itu

"dan Meiko perkenalkan ini Miku~" Kaito menepuk pundak Miku agar gadis itu melihat ke arah Meiko

"Meiko"

"aa" terlihat tatapan takut yang Miku lontarkan pada Meiko

"ah, Miku-chan? Daijoubu. Dia sedang memegang botol minuman non alkohol dan sedang tidak mabuk kok" ucap Kaito berusaha menenangkan gadis di sebelahnya kini

".." Luka terdiam melihat tatapan Meiko yang mendadak sendu "Me-"

"kau Miku-chan kan? Aku tahu kok, kau adik kelasku waktu smp" ucap Meiko "maaf ya kalau aku menakutkan. Aku memang pemabuk sih" senyum paksa terlihat di wajah Meiko kini

"eh, sebegitu diingatkah aku? Terimakasih" ucap Miku pelan sambil bersembunyi di belakang Kaito

"Hei~ apa aku ketinggalan obrolan penting?" sosok Jangkung berambut ungu itu kini sudah tiba di lingkaran yang tadinya saling enggan itu "uhm~" Gakupo menatap Kaito lalu tersenyum manis. Membuat Kaito merona merah. Setampan apapun sosok Gakupo, ia memiliki sisi cantik yang dimiliki mayoritas _Bishie_ sempurna. Apalagi diperlengkap dengan bulu mata lentik nan tebalnya "Kau Kaito kan? Aku Kamui Gakupo, salam kenal" suara bass Gakupo membuyarkan lamunan Kaito

"K-Kaito, salam kenal juga"ucap Kaito salah tingkah

"ah! Aku Miku, Hatsune Miku! Salam kenal Kamui-san~" Ucap Miku memperkenalkan diri

"Miku-chan? Salam kenal juga. Semoga kita sama-sama terpilih ya~" Lagi, Gakupo tersenyum manis membuat Luka sedikit muak dengan topeng si Phantom

"aku lihat performmu tadi! Itu sangat indah! Maukah kau perform denganku?" pinta Miku denga matanya yang berbinar

"ah~ tentu, itupun kalau terpilih ya" Gakupo tersenyum manis "bisa kau bawa Meiko pergi dari sini? Aku khawatir ia akan menangis" bisik Gakupo pelan pada Luka yang membuat Luka sedikit syok. Ternyata pemuda itu sangat pintar menilai keadaan orang

"Uhhm! Aku jamin pasti terpilih!" ucap Miku dengan bersemangat. Sejurus kemudian, Gakupo , Kaito dan Mikupun sudah tenggelam di obrolan yang mengasyikan. Membuat mereka tak sadar jika Meiko dan Luka sudah meninggalkan obrolan itu.

"Me-Meiko-san? Apa kau tak apa-apa?" Luka menutup pintu wardrobe lalu mengelus punggung Meiko lembut

"A-Aku, aku baik baik saja, sungguh" dusta Meiko

"Kau terluka kan? Aku tahu. Kata-katanya memang lebih tak berperasaan dibandingkan kata-kataku" ucap Luka

"tapi aku senang bisa mengobrol dengan Prince of Ice" Meiko tertawa pelan. Di susul dengan butiran kristal es yang meluncur dari sudut matanya.

"Kau masih tetap memendam perasaanmu ya?" Luka berusaha bertaanya sejujurnya "apakah itu sakit sekali? Itu sampai membuatmu menangis" Luka tertunduk. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti masalah percintaan. Dirinya yang tak berpengalaman membuatnya buta soal percintaan.

"ya~ begitulah. Sebaiknya kalau kau suka sama orang jangan di pendem terus~" ucap Meiko sambil tertawa pelan. Mencoba membuat Luka yakin jika ia kini tidak apa-apa "tapi setidaknya melihat senyumnya sudah menjadi kebahagiaan tersendiri untukku" Meiko tersenyum.

"apa Meiko mau jadi Managerku? Setidaknya itu membuat Meiko bisa melihat Kaito terus kan?" Pinta Luka dengan polosnya "aku jamin Aku, Gakupo dan Kaito, Miku pasti jadi pemenangnya" ucap Luka yakin, mengingat jaminan yang diberikan sang Phantom Gakupo padanya

"a-~i-itu terserah Luka-chan saja" ucap Meiko lalu meminum sodanya "ah! Luka, cepat kau kedepan! Pengumuman sebentar lagi kan?" Meiko mendorong tubuh Luka keluar ruang Ganti

"e-eh? M-Meiko-san?"

"d-daijoubu~ aku hanya ingin punya sedikit waktu untuk sendirian" Meiko menutup pintu. Membiarkan dirinya kini sendirian di dalam ruangan itu

"A-ah, o-oke Manager-san! Aku harap kerja samanya" Luka tersenyum manis lalu berlari menghampiri Gakupo, Kaito dan Miku

"b-bodoh, dengan melihatnya tersenyum karena gadis lain itu malah memberikan garam pada lukaku kan" tangis Meiko kembali pecah merasakan betapa sakitnya cinta sepihaknya.

-End of Chapter 1-

re-reviewnya plis :"D

aku masih bayak kekurangan disana sini ,)o


End file.
